¡YO SOY EL DIAMANTE QUE BRILLA!: EG
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Rainbow dash deberá demostrar ser la mejor hasta incluso en canto, solo para ganar, (ONE-SHORT), espero que les guste


**YO SOY EL DIAMANTE QUE BRILLA**

**NARRADORES:**

narradora: hola amigos, hoy estamos en la escuela canterlot, yo soy su narradora

narrador: y yo soy su narrador

narradora: ¿enserio nunca puedes quedarte callado?

narrador: yo puedo hablar cuando quiera, de todas formas soy el narrador

narradora: bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de narrarles lo que pasa en esta historia, pero no vamos a intervenir como personajes

narrador: solo estaremos aquí contándoles lo que sucede, así que...

**(a partir de este momento ellos narraran en forma de texto, sera el narrador el que hablara)**

Vamos a introducirnos a esta escuela mágica, veamos que tan especial es, miren hay una hermosa estatua, entremos a la escuela para ver que arreglos tiene, miren esa parece ser la directora

bienvenidos a la escuela canterlot high, espero que se diviertan viendo nuestra escuela y que se lleven bien con todos. dijo una mujer con pelo de color arco iris y piel rosa (así esta en equestria girls)

narrador: parece buena persona

narradora: debe serlo, ella se encarga de dirigir esta escuela

narrador: Como sea, vamos a ver mas cosas, solo mira estos trofeos

narradora: fabuloso, alguien debe ser muy bueno en los deportes

narrador: mira, creo que e visto algo mas al fondo

narradora: pues no hay que perder mas tiempo

Nos acercamos hacia ese pasillo y mira lo que encontramos, era una chica

buenos días compañero, que bueno que vienen a esta escuela, que les vaya increíble. dijo una chica de pelo rubio y piel naranja que al parecer era granjera cargando unas botellas de jugo de manzana y seguida por un chico de piel color rojo claro y ojos verdes

narrador: gracias

narradora: vamos, e visto algo por ahí

narrador: bien, vamos

Caminamos hacia donde al parecer estaban todos los pasillos, ahí se podían ver sus casilleros de un color verde y también a muchos de los estudiantes, miren hay un refugio de animales por ahí

narradora: perfecto

narrador: esta escuela es la mejor, vamos

Caminamos hasta el refugio y se ve una chica

ho-ho-hola, s-s-soy la dueña del refugio, creo que jamas los había visto aquí. dijo una chica casi en chillido con pelo rosa claro y piel amarilla

narradora: no, estamos grabando cada cosa que pasa

oh no, no me graben a mi. dijo la chica

narrador: no te preocupes, bueno adiós

adiós. dijo la chica detrás de su flequillo

Notamos que hay un conejo aventándole cosas pequeñas a la chica

¡HOLA, SOMOS LAS CRUSADERS!. gritaron un grupo de niñas que en total eran 3

narrador: hola

narradora: ¿siempre gritan así?

solo cuando estamos emocionadas. dijo una de ellas con cabello color rojo, piel amarilla y ojos de color anaranjado

¿a que vienen a la escuela?. pregunto una de ellas la cual tenía pelo de color morado, piel anaranjada y ojos de color morado

narrador: a grabar cada cosa que suceda

¡FABULOSO!. grito la tercera con cabello morado y rosa, ojos verde y piel blanca

narradora: si, bueno fue un placer conocerlas, adiós

adiós. dijeron todas mientras se iban corriendo

narradora: vaya, si que son rápidas

narrador: es la juventud, como sea, mira, se ve que por ahí hay otros salones

narradora: pues vamos

Prendo mi cámara y caminamos intentando grabar lo mas importante

narrador: hay un campo de fútbol

narradora: un campo de fútbol, retrocede con la cámara

narrador: bien

Abro la puerta del campo de fútbol y vemos a una chica golpear balones mientras todos entran a la portería

narradora: perfecto, vamos

narrador: encenderé la cámara

Caminamos y nos escondemos detrás de unas cajas las cuales estaban cerca de la chica atleta

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grita una chica desde lejos

narradora: ¿quien es ella?

¿que quieres trixie?. pregunta rainbow

la directora te quiere en su oficina. dijo la chica de pelo blanco y azul mientras se iba

narradora: oh, esa chica se llama rainbow y la que se fue trixie

narrador: tenemos una historia interesante

¿ahora que hice?. dijo la peli-arco iris mientras se iba

**FIN DE NARRACIÓN DE LAS PERSONAS**

hola directora, ¿me necesitaba?. pregunto la chica de piel azul claro quien entro a la oficina

claro que si rainbow, toma asiento. dijo amablemente la directora

¿y bien, que necesita?. pregunto rainbow

bueno, como sabrás, todos los años tenemos una competencia contra otras escuelas para que demostremos nuestro arte y en especial, la música. dijo la directora feliz

si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. pregunto rainbow

quiero hacerte la invitación de que tu vayas a representar a la escuela. dijo la directora

¿yo?, pero no se cantar. dijo rainbow mientras sudaba

escucha, sabía que dirías eso como pretexto. dijo la directora sacando de un cajón un celular

¿que me quiere mostrar, un vídeo sobre lo importante que es hacer esas competitivas?. dijo rainbow entre risas

quiero mostrarte este vídeo. dijo mostrando un vídeo donde rainbow se encontraba sola

**(VÍDEO EN EL QUE SE VE RAINBOW)**

Rainbow dash se encuentra sola mientras empezaba a cantar, después acompañada de su guitarra, empieza a hacer que su voz se hiciera perfecta, ella se levanta y abre la puerta de su casa, mientras la luz del sol hace brillar su cabello, ella sale mientras pájaros y mariposas dan vuelta alrededor de ella, sigue cantando hasta llegar a un rió donde ella hace melodías, y una de sus melodías fueron tan finas como si su voz fuera aguda, ella se elevo en el aíre mostrando su forma híbrido, después de dar unos giros en el airé sobre su propio eje, desciende y al llegar al hermoso pasto ella termina su canción con su guitarra, ante eso a ella le desaparecen sus alas, orejas y cola de pony

**(FIN DEL VÍDEO)**

¿quien le dio eso?. pregunto rainbow sería

eso no es lo importante. dijo la directora

¿quien le dio eso?. volvió a preguntar rainbow con una cara molesta

tu amiga applejack. dijo la directora

**HABLAN NARRADORES:**

narradora: alto, alto, alto, ¿quien es applejack?. pregunto la narradora desde afuera

narrador: tal vez lo descubriremos mas tarde

narradora: bien

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

La chica de pelo multicolor salia corriendo en busca de una de sus amigas, la cual estaba en la parte de afuera junto a otras chicas

¡APPLEJACK!. grito rainbow mientras corría hacia apple

hola rainbow, ¿que te suce...no pudo terminar por que rainbow se lanzo hacia ella

¿que te sucede?. pregunto una chica de pelo color morado

por tu culpa applejack me dijeron que fuera a competir a los tradicionales juegos de música. dijo rainbow molesta

jajaja, si funciono mi plan. dijo la vaquera riendo

te voy a...no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron

¡RAINBOW IRAS A CONCURSAR!. grito una chica de pelo color rosa esponjado quien abrazo a rainbow

¡PINKIE!. grito rainbow siendo asfixiada

pinkie, querida deja a la ganadora descansar. dijo la chica modista

ni crean que iré a esa competencia. dijo rainbow mientras pinkie la soltaba de la impresión

¡¿QUE?!. gritaron todas

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narradora: ¡¿QUE?!, tiene que hacerlo, es parte de la historia

narrador: tranquila, siempre toman la decisión correcta

narradora: esperemos

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

claro que no lo ara, perderá en la primera ronda. dijo trixie

¡TRIXIE!. dijo rainbow desafiadoramente

hola rainbow crash, escuche tu platica con la directora, no tienes oportunidad. dijo trixie

tu no vas a participar. dijo rainbow

claro que lo are, pero en otra escuela. dijo trixie

pues entonces prepárate para una verdadera competencia. dijo applejack

¿enserio?, soy la mejor en todo, nadie me ganara. dijo trixie con una sonrisa triunfante

claro, pero dash te gana en bella voz, ella ara que bajes ese orgullo. dijo applejack

si aja, bueno rainbow, creo que sera una buena competencia si participas, aunque claro si eres gallina no lo aras. dijo trixie

no soy gallina. dijo rainbow molesta

entonces te espero en el escenario mañana. dijo trixie mientras se iba

rainbow, ¿que piensas...dijo una chica tímida que fue interrumpida

prepárense para verme triunfar mañana. dijo rainbow feliz mientras se iba

¡SIIII!. gritaron todas de felicidad

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narradora: ¡ESO ES!, esa trixie me cae mal

narrador: te afecta ver peleas

narradora: callate y vamos, tenemos que grabar

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

directora, acepto ir. dijo rainbow decidida

fantástico. dijo la directora feliz

como sea, mañana nos vemos. dijo rainbow feliz

nos vemos en el escenario. dijo la directora emocionada

Rainbow camino hasta que fue jalada por alguien

hey. dijo rainbow molesta

lo siento querida, pero con esto nuevo de que aras lo que nunca me imagine, necesitas un vestuario y yo lo hice por ti. dijo rarity mostrando muchos trajes bellos

gracias, pero no. dijo rainbow

linda, tu encantadora voz necesita brillar junto a estos vestidos. dijo rarity

pero... dijo rainbow

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narradora: vamos, acéptalos. dijo la narradora desesperada

narrador: deja de arruinarles la historia

narradora: ups, lo siento

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

linda, insisto. dijo rarity

esta bien. dijo rainbow rendida

maravilloso. dijo rarity contenta

como sea, damelos para que los lleve mañana. dijo rainbow

oh, no, no, no querida, nosotras iremos contigo. dijo rarity feliz

¿enserio?. dijo rainbow sorprendida

siiii, yo seré tu maquilladora y las demás serán las que te van a hacer porras. dijo rarity emocionada

vaya, gracias, no se que aria sin ustedes. dijo rainbow

lo se, bueno linda, vete a descansar. dijo rarity

bien. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narradora: ¡FABULOSO!, le ayudaran

narrador: lo se, pero deja de intervenir

narradora: lo siento

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

Ya era el día que todos esperaban, pero para cierta chica todo era lo contrario

ya deja de moverte rainbow. dijo rarity molesta

no puedo, es aburrido. dijo rainbow mientras rarity le acomodaba un vestido que era mas abajo de la rodilla y de un color verde

te vez hermosa. dijo rarity feliz

lo se, soy asombrosa. dijo rainbow

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS:

yo soy fabulosa

no me ganaras

no importa lo que hagas

contra mi eres una tortuga

al ver mi rostro te darás cuentaaaaa

de que perderás, jey jey, yeaaaaaaah. grito trixie, ya que estaba en lo ultimo de su canción

SIGUIENTE, RAINBOW DASH:

son solo dos rondas dash, tu puedes. dijo rarity feliz

oh claro, seguro lo arruinaras. dijo trixie feliz

bien, aquí voy. dijo rainbow mientras se iba

veo el amanecer

todo al revés

los pajaros cantaar

pero mi tristeza sigue ahí

aveces pienso, que no hay nada nuevo

que todo es igual, que todo es igual

pero no es así, lo que me falta es vivir

no se como, no a que hora

no se si vale la pena

luchar por algo que, nunca veré

CORO:

nunca veré

FIN DE CORO:

SIENTO QUE NADA VALE LA PENA

MI CORAZÓN DEJA DE LATIR

ES POR MINUTOS, PARECE ETERNO

MI DOLOR ME DERRUMBA

Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA

HORRIBLE ES LO QUE PASA

POR MI MENTE, SIIIII

MI VIDA, AHORA ES GRIS

soñando tu regreso

así es mi historia

aunque nunca volverás

regreso al hospital

esperando, que aparezcas yaaaa

pero jamas, jamas, volveras

y aunque mi vida, mi felicidad

te la llevaste, te la llevaste

nunca te olvidare.

SIENTO QUE NADA VALE LA PENA

MI CORAZÓN DEJA DE LATIR

ES POR MINUTOS, PARECE ETERNO

MI DOLOR ME DERRUMBA

Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA

HORRIBLE ES LO QUE PASA

POR MI MENTE, SIIIII

MI VIDA AHORA ES GRIS

Dicho esto, rainbow termino de cantar, su coz dejo impresionados a todos, en especial a trixie

¡SIIIIIIIII!. gritaron todos mientras le aplaudían

director: ya tenemos a los que pasaran a la final, trixie, rainbow dash, lisa

Y así se la paso el director mencionando, pero rainbow fue llevada a cambiarse

lo hiciste fabuloso. dijo rarity mientras sacaba un nuevo vestido

gracias, tal vez. dijo rainbow

bueno querida, a arreglarte. dijo rarity feliz

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS:

Rainbow estaba sentada esperando su turno, hasta que su pesadilla se le acerco

lograste ganar esta ronda rainbruja. dijo trixie molesta

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narradora: ¿que le dijo?. pregunto molesta

narrador: tranquila, además no podemos hacer nada, solo somos narradores

narradora: tienes razón

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

¿que quieres trixie?. pregunto molesta rainbow

escucha, se que quieres ganar y esta de lujo, pero recuerda que lo aras y no ganaras nada,todos en la escuela saben lo patética que seras cuando te vean triunfar en lago tan femenino. dijo trixie feliz

espera, ¿femenino?. dijo rainbow asustada

pensé que lo sabías, ya que eres una chica no tan femenina y perderías tu fama al participar en algo así, pero no importa, ganaras y te sacaran del equipo. dijo trixie mientras se iba

director: TRIXIE

hola a todos. dijo trixie feliz

cuando veas mi poder

te arrodillaras

¿rainbow que tienes?. pregunto rarity

no es nada. dijo rainbow

ven, no e terminado contigo. dijo jalándola

Rainbow ya estaba lista, un chongo de peinado, un vestido de cóctel un poco mas bajo de la rodilla sin mangas de color azul brillante y un moño grande de color blanco, unos guantes largos azules, zapatillas de color negro y aretes blancos

te vez encantadora. dijo rarity feliz

gracias. dijo aun desanimada

¿que te sucede?. pregunto rarity

director: RAINBOW DASH

Así rainbow camino hacia el escenario junto con su guitarra, así ella empezó a tocar

veo mi vida acabada

muchas cosas, que me hicieron sufrir. dijo aun desanimada, pero después vio a muchos de los estudiantes de canterlot, ahí animándola, así que ella entendió todo

director: ¿señorita rainbow dash?. dijo desesperado

me doy cuenta de que me equivoque

al ver que siempre alguien me apoyara

no importa lo que pasara

siempre alguien estará al lado de mi

aaaaah, aaaaah. dijo alcanzando un nivel agudo hermoso

NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ

LA MAGIA QUE HAY

DEBE SALIR, DEBE SALIR

NO IMPORTA QUE ME PASE

SI MIS AMIGAS JUNTO A MI ESTÁN

NADA ME ARA ENTRISTECERME

DARÉ TODO DE MI

si pensaste que yo me dejaría influenciar

por tus palabras que solo querían herir

ahora te darás cuenta

que siempre habrá una forma

en la que yo dejare salir, dejare salir

¡DEJARE SALIIIIIIR!

LA MAGIA QUE HAY EN MI, NADIE LA ROBARA

MI GRAN SINCERIDAD

ME DA LA LIBERTAD

JAMAS ME ARAS DUDAR, JAMAS

ME VOLVERÉ A SENTIR MUY MAL

POR TUS PALABRAS

SIEMPRE UN BRILLO EN MI

HABRÁ SIN ESCAPAR

ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA

Y CREO QUE AHORA

EL PODER, DE MI VOOOOOZ

SALDRAAAAAAAAA, ASIIIIIIII

NADIE ME ARA SENTIR MAL

AAAAAAAAH AHHHHHHH

en estos versos rainbow se eleva en el aire transformándose en un híbrido, junto a su guitarra y su bella voz, logra conquistar a todos, ella da un gran resplandor el cual la rodea, en ese momento ella brillaba como un diamante

director: ¡LA GANADORA ES RAINBOW DASH!. grito entusiasmado de verla así

rayos. dijo trixie asotando su suéter, mientras se iba

**NARRADORES:**

narradora:¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!. grito emocionada

narrador: tranquila

narradora: fue tan emocionante, no puedo

narrador: lo se, guarda silencio

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

Rainbow desciende y entonces sus amigas van a abrazarla, ahí ella feliz grita

¡LO HICEEEEEEEEE!. grito feliz

te veías hermosa, y tienes una voz tan perfecta. dijo rarity

yo soy la única que brilla como un diamante. dijo rainbow feliz

y si que lo es. dijo pinkie mientras todas se daban un abrazó y los estudiantes de canterlot iban a felicitar a dash

**INICIO DE NARRADORES:**

narrador: y fin

narradora: no puede ser

narrador: tranquila, encontraremos otra

narradora: bien, esa trixie fue una castroza

narrador: lo se

**FIN DE NARRADORES:**

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

**DE SEGURO DIRÁN, ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE ASÍ DE LARGO?**

**SI ESTO PUDO LLENAR HASTA 3 CAPITULOS, PERO ES QUE**

**NO QUERÍA INICIAR OTRA HISTORIA EN LA QUE TUVIERA QUE SUBIR MAS**

**LA VERDAD FUE POR QUE NO TERMINO LA DE ¡VENGANZA!, POR ESO**

**ASÍ QUE, DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BYE, BYE, BYE :) **


End file.
